


Normal Reflex

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, also trying first person for the first time in a while so, first work with this ship so be nice?, not that many feels if at all I think?, some fluff for once, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence woke me, it wasn't usually /this/ quiet this early on, Clint, or even Fury or /some/ S.H.I.E.L.D agent would be up doing something...wouldn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with this ship in particular, WinterWidow.   
> I love the ship, so I figured what's the harm in trying it? Also, this is the first, well, first person thing I've wrote in awhile, so Idk how well that'll turn out but still, hope you guys like it ^^ 
> 
> Figured I'd give the two a break though and give some fluff instead

The silence woke me, it wasn't usually _this_ quiet this early on, Clint or even Fury, or _some_ S.H.I.E.L.D agent would be up doing something...wouldn't they?

 

Frowning, I pull my robe on, getting out of bed, barefoot I'm silent, though it wouldn't make a difference, I'm called the Black Widow for a reason.

                                                         _It's surprisingly quiet_

That thought does pass through my head as I walk downstairs, thinking back to one of the first times she'd seen the Winter Soldier - Bucky,  he'd managed to land a shot, but she'd got some good shots in too, not like I haven't been shot at before.

                                                                                                   -------

 

Hearing a noise, I whirl, red hair flying as my fist shoots out - _a normal reflex_ , to connect with flesh.

       Bucky's there, smirking lightly, her fist in his hand.

 

           "Christ Buck-!"

                          I yank my arm back, frowning.

 

                              "You know better than to sneak up on me"

 

                             He drops his hand, giving a light shrug.  
                                        "Figure it's an equal match though, don't you think?"

 

Now it's my turn to shrug, a slight smirk making its way across my lips   
                                "I kicked your ass once, and I can definitely do it again"

 

                      "Wanna bet?"   
                                   Now he's grinning, and oh the temptation to smack that look from his lips is so very strong.

 

"First thing in the morning with someone to judge, hmm?"   
                              

                       He gives a nod, motioning with his metal arm   
  
                                           "Back to bed?"

                                                                  "I'd say so"  
                                                   Giving a little rare smile, I walk on by him, fingers ghosting over his human hand lightly, motioning with my head.

 

He offers me a light smile, moving and giving my hand a better squeeze before he follows me. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued by the way in the next part of this where they'll finally have that spar and that'll be called "Prolonged Reflex" which I should be done with soon


End file.
